1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a room temperature curable polyether composition that can be cured readily with the atmospheric water vapor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a room temperature curable polyether composition, a composition comprising a silyl group-terminated polyether which can be cured to form a rubber at room temperatures is proposed in Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 54-6097 (1979). However, conventional room temperature curable polyethers are poor in solvent-resistance, chemical resistance, water repellency, oil repellency and heat-resistance.